


leverage

by silenceonkey



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cursed TommyInnIt, Dark Philza, Dark Tommy, Dark(er) Techno, Dark(er) Wilbur, Dream Smp, Fantasy AU, God help me Im tired of seeing supernatural smut stuff while looking for tabs, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Torture, Key does love you, King Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Maybe - Freeform, Mild torture, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Philza with wings, Pig Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Prince TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Wilbur Soot, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Phil Watson, Villain Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, Warrior Skeppy, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Witch Bad :D, YO WHY IS PORN SHOWING UP WHEN I TYPE IN PHILZA HHHHHH, angsty, backstories to come, bad is a mentor to the other three in the dream team, bad is gonna sufferrrr, demon badboyhalo, get over it, hehe, hehehehe, i dont know how to tag this, its not bad, this isnt very graphic tho so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceonkey/pseuds/silenceonkey
Summary: BadBoyHalo is a demon who raised and mentored three boys. When he tried to finally leave the wars and go live with his best friend Skeppy, he is gifted a manor outside of all borders by the king of the Antarctic Empire along with a title and most other things they thought he could need. Of course, it was all because they wanted to appease the demon who could easily sweep through their country in anger.They constantly try to get Bad and Skeppy to fight in the war, especially the one that just began with SMP, a land run by none other than the boys he mentored and raised.What happens when their greed gets out of hand and they decide to win the war through one thing,L e v e r a g e
Comments: 16
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay- so Key decided to write this after finding that there are practically no angsty Bad fics that aren't about the fucking egg.  
> (Im also procrastinating homework and writing the next chapters of my other fics soooooooo)
> 
> als0! i guess you could read this as a skephalo ship? I mean thats not what its meant to be,
> 
> ON TOP OF THAT- THE GLITCHY VOICE I REFERNCE SOUNDS KINA LIKE THIS -  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GniQQHoHUXk
> 
> and I based Bad's thing off of this fanart-  
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.reddit.com%2Fr%2Fbadboyhalo%2Fcomments%2Fjapc8n%2Fwitch_boy_badboyhalo_i_drew_for_a_halloween_thing%2F&psig=AOvVaw1OT1biJEoyg2ilViSfKf2B&ust=1612009617227000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCJjWp-Ckwe4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAS

He brought his hand to his head, tracing the thin horns that seeped from his skull and pointed at the ceiling.

He had almost forgotten how he got here, but as always the memories forced their way back in. 

He had left his mansion early that morning, heading into town to try and get Skeppy a gift for his birthday.

He decided on a sword, what else would an extremely skilled fighter want?

Muffins!   
Bad chuckled and picked up the ingredients to make his roommate some birthday muffins. As he strode along the streets, he recognized that the humans of the town were staring at him in awe. It made him shy a bit, scratching at his neck as little children pointed to his tail and horns. He didn’t smile in public anymore, not after he had terrified a small kid with the sharpness of his fangs. His checkered mask was pulled tight around his neck to hide the carefully crafted necklace that was around his throat. He tugged lightly on it, narrowly dodging a small rock that one of those tiny cretins had thrown at him.

He wanted to get out soon, he hated coming near humans, they would never understand that he was different than your average nether demon. He was nice! At least, that's what all of his friends told him, though perhaps even they were scared of him.

He knew that the humans feared him, knew that the Antarctic Empire officials were even scared of him, to the point where they had given him the title of a lord and a mansion, along with a bunch of other random gifts. Bad had always guessed that stepping too far out of the kingdom's comfort zone would result in bad news for him and his roommate.

Hell, they had come to Bad and practically begged the poor demon to fight for them in their war with SMP, to which he politely declined on the whim that he didn't want to die at the hands of the kids he had raised.

Bad was lost in thought as he pulled things from the shelves and tucked them into his bag. If anyone cared that he was using his casual bag instead of his arms, not a soul dared to say anything to him.

Finally finished with shopping, Bad had sprinted back into the woods, heading for his home. 

“Skeppy! Happy birthday you muffinhead! I’m sure you-” Bad finally looked up from his bags, glancing around. The first thing he’d noticed was that the front door was partially ajar, but that was a common sight. The lights were on, which was a sure sign that Skeppy had woken up.

“S-Skeppy..?” A feeling of dread seeped into his gut, Skeppy had to be up by now and all of the signs were there but he was nowhere to be found.

“Skeppy! Skeppy this better not be a prank or-” Bad froze in the hallway, the smell of blood filling his demonically enhanced nose. 

The sword he had bought for his blue loving roommate was gripped tight in his hands, demonic eyes flickering with an unkempt anger at the prospect of his best friend being put in harm's way. Bad didn’t even really need the sword, having been ‘blessed’ with demonic powers ever since his creation.

The door was open and the kind demon busted into a scene he would have rather died than ever witness.

“Skeppy.” Bad’s voice was deep, the glitching sound of his true form flickering under his tone.

Skeppy was bound to a chair, gagged and unconscious. Standing behind him were unsurprisingly the highest officials of the Antarctic Empire. The imperial family.

He grit his teeth as his eyes fell on each member of the group in front of him.

King Philza.

Twin Princes Techno and Wilbur.

Prince Tommy.

“Hello Lord Bad!” Philza’s eyes gleamed, a hardened haze to them over the false kindness.

“Five.”

“Five what, sir?” Phil inquired, a smile forming on his face. Techno gripped his sword, raising his pale pink eyebrow. 

“Four.” Bad watched the king take a step closer to his best friend, terrifying eyes glaring at him when he dared to move.

“I would have to suggest you refrain from attacking me Lord Bad, think of everything that comes with attacking a king. Let alone, your king.” A bitter laugh rang from the demon’s throat, that glitchy voice still trailing behind like a lag.

“My king? I already explained to you Phil, I have no allegiance to you or your kingdom. The only reason you are not dead, is because I am feeling rather patient today.” The king’s demeanor changed then, axe slipping dangerously close to Skeppy.    
A loud, guttural snarl echoed from the demon, eyes full of an uncontrolled rage.

“You are breaking the rules of hospitality, Phil. I suggest you move away from my roommate.” Bad towered over them, glancing at his enderchest that he had made off with when he left the Nether. 

“You are such a bitch.” Tommy crossed his arms, lying lazily back in one of the many arm chairs that filled the parlor room.

Bad’s smile was wide, uttering the word language with a content look. Tommy went to retort, only to find that Bad had sealed him into silence with a casual curse.

Phil sighed, rubbing his temple as he shook his head at Tommy, before turning back to the task at hand. 

“Bad, we know you are similar to a father of the leaders of the SMP.” Bad wanted to attack him, to rip his throat out and watch as his children reacted to the slow, painful death. He wanted to watch the life drain from the man’s eyes, to hear him cry out (or try to at least).   
“I raised the three of them, why?”

“We recently noticed that they have been sneaking into your manor more and more often, we are only wondering if you know they're plans.”  Bad snorted, claws scratching against cobblestone and causing the family’s ears to bleed.

“If you just wanted to know whether I had their plans or not, you would have formally asked instead of willingingly testing your fate that rests in Notch’s hands. So, what do you really want."

“Leverage.”

“Ahh, and so the king finally produces the truth.”

Bad was fucking terrified, mostly for the well being of his friend, but also of the foreshadowing of the kings words. 

“Leverage?”

“Yes. Similar to, well, this.” Phil gestured his hand to Skeppy and then to himself. 

“That's called a hostage.”   
“All in the eye of the beholder my friend,” Bad narrowed his eyes, he was honestly surprised that the twins hadn’t spoken once during the encounter. Perhaps they understood that by speaking they would allow Bad to curse them with eternal silence as he had with Tommy.

Of course, he could remove them and was known for doing so almost immediately. 

(but there's an OBVIOUS FUCKING REASON HE WONT REMOVE TOMMY’S)

Skeppy started to wake up, blinking his eyes open to see Bad towering over him as he was tied to a chair. He tried to analyze what was going on, a pounding headache.

Shit.

Fuck.

_ He’d had a rough morning, wasn’t that obvious. Like ten minutes after Bad got out of bed and left the house, there was loud banging on the door downstairs. He assumed it was the usual homophobes, upset that two male friends were living together and positive something was going on with them, obviously Skeppy’s constant flirting wasn’t helping either. _

_ So, based on that assumption, he had thought they would just leave. After ten minutes he heard someone break open their fucking door. He grabbed his sword from its holster near his bed and slipped behind the door of his room, _

_ “Skeppy! We know you’re home! We found Bad, get out here!” Skeppy instantly recognized the king’s voice as it echoed through his home.  _

_ They had Bad? _

_ No way!  _

_ Bad was an extremely skilled fighter and had magic. _

_ He didn’t care for them enough not to attack them. _

_ Were they bluffing? _

_ Skeppy’s head shot up as he heard Techno’s soft steps outside his room.  _

_ He’d grown up alongside the boar man, he knew his fighting style, his voice, his skills, his weaknesses, but the same applied to him. Techno knew all of these things and knew better than everyone else just how much he cared about the demon he lived with.  _

_ Skeppy held a one up over Techno though, he was never pampered. He sprung out, grabbing Techno’s long ponytail and pulling it back, tempted to chop it off then and there. The scuffle was short, Skeppy detaining the boar prince with a few well placed maneuvers around the halls. _

_ Another one up, this was his fucking home. _

_ “Get out of my house!” He pinned Techno down, now grasping the prince’s sword which was far better than his own.  _

_ “Skeppy, I could kill Bad right this second. Get off of my son.” Phil had climbed up the stairs. Landing in front of them as his other two followed in close pursuit. Skeppy paused, still not moving. _

_ “Prove it.” Skeppy snarled, he was a warrior. _

_ He fought in countless battles and won every one.  _

_ How dare they come in and demand things of him? _

_ He watched as Phil reached into his bag and produced a piece of checkered cloth from it. Skeppy grit his teeth and stood up, still gripping the stolen sword. _

_ “The hell do you want?” He crossed his arms, blue eyes shining with a fueled anger.  _

_ Phil smiled as Techno stood up, tackling Skeppy and knocking his head against the floor. Skeppy passed out cold. _

_ “Leverage.” _

“What do I look like to you? Do I look like I’m going to allow you to try and murder my students. You are hilarious Phil, really. Now step away from Skeppy.” Bad hissed, that same creeping glitch etching into his voice. 

Skeppy was confused and it clicked. They hadn’t taken bad, they probably just grabbed the scarf from the laundry.

Bad was terrifying, hat leaning effortlessly off the side of his head. He stood there menacingly almost at 8 ft. tall. His necklace was beginning to emit that same red glow from underneath the proper checkered scarf, that proved just how mad he was. 

For some reason, Philza felt he was safe enough to laugh in the face of the angry demon, who immediately jumped at him. Bad stood up, climbing off of Phil as he muttered a bunch of sorry’s, he shouldn't be apologizing. He shouldn’t be apologizing for being pushed to the point that his emotions got the best of him, demonic nature worked just the same as a human’s. 

His hat fluttered to the ground behind him, the red glow now seemed to dim a bit. Techno noticed the moment of weakness, charging at the demon. His head snapped up and he threw his arm out, knocking Techno to the side.

The next thing he knew, Techno dove at him once more, having grabbed a fireplace shovel. He slammed it against the demon's head, who let out a solid whimper and crumpled down.

Skeppy started to freak out, up until he was knocked unconscious again.

  
  


~~_ Shit. _ ~~

~~_ LANGUAGE! _ ~~


	2. memories of the appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We now jump back in time, to witness bits and pieces of what happened leading up to the first chapter's events! :D
> 
> i actually couldnt decided whether or not to have Dream randomly appear or not so you get this XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took 2 hours for me to be content with it,
> 
> its only 700 words, and I rewrote this 12 FUCKING TIMES

“Sapnap! Get away from the edge you muffin!” Bad had finally glanced up, spotting one of the tiny demons standing near the edge of the cliff.

Sapnap quickly backed off of the edge and started laughing, George tackled him into a nearby bush. Sapnap was trying to light a tree on fire.

“Sapnap don’t do that!” Bad sighed, “Dinner you muffinheads! Get over here!” 

He laid out the food on a table inside, adding glasses filled with water.

“C’mere George!” The door shot open and in came George, being chased by Sapnap, who clutched a burning stick he had obviously lit on fire himself. 

Bad didn’t know what he was expecting when he took in the two seven year olds, but it wasn’t this. The first few months were hard; George stayed away from him as much as possible and Sapnap kept trying to burn the forest down. After a year it was very different, birthdays passed and everybody became much more comfortable. Bad trained the two of them in fighting and the crafting of potions, he made sure they knew what they were doing if they ever actually needed to fight.    
Bad was raised as a fighter, but he’d never had the real ability to hurt someone. He used defense tactics alone, but he wanted them to know how to fight in every style he could think of. 

“Bad!” He was snapped out of his thoughts by George clutching at his pant leg.

“Hm? What’s up George?”

“Sap keeps hitting me with a stick.”   
“You know the same tactics as him George,”

“But he’s so much better at them!”

“Cause he doesn’t make flower crowns during practice, ya muffinhead.” Bad ruffled his hair. “Now get to the table.” He nudged the kid with his foot and chuckled. George sprinted to the table, bursting into laughter when Sapnap missed the jump he was trying to pull and slammed onto the ground.

Once everyone was seated they began to eat, Bad prompting them to talk about their dreams once they leave. George mentioned that they would make an awesome kingdom, a place where anyone can do anything with no rules.

“If you did that there’d be no order, it’d be complete chaos.” Bad chuckled, 

“I thought you liked chaos?” Sapnap bit into an apple, a confused look reflecting in his stark red eyes,

“Sometimes, but maybe not in a place where you muffinheads live,”

Later that night once everyone was asleep, Bad turned off the lights, he was climbing down the stairs that led to the attic, in other words the duo's bedroom when he heard a knock at the front door. Never one to be rude, Bad turned the living room light on and opened the door, revealing a shaggy looking blonde. He wore a green short cloak over a blood stained white puff shirt, a white mask slipped evenly over his eyes.    
“H e l p m e .”

The blonde sagged forward, Bad just barely managing to catch him and save him from a brutal faceplant. He glanced around behind the male, spotting a battalion a few miles behind. In one quick movement he pulled him the rest of the way in, shut his door, and called the boys back downstairs. He instructed each of them to grab different supplies from around the house as he moved the random person to the small couch. He carefully pulled off the hooded cloak and unbuttoned the under shirt, carefully pulling the porcelain mask off his face to get a better look at his damage.

He took the weapons from the kid and tucked them a safe distance away. Bad grabbed some bandages that Sapnap had brought him and got to work. He had a deep stab wound through his side, many arrows sticking from his leg, and the slight burn of an arrow from an enchanted bow across his cheek.    
As Bad worked he realized that whoever this was, was roughly the same age as his boys. He wondered silently why the boy was wearing a mask in the first place. 

He disinfected and then wrapped the boy’s torso in bandages, then carefully pulled the arrows from his thighs, bandaging them before he could bleed out. He glanced at the burn on his cheek but decided there was nothing he could do about that, it wasn’t even deep enough to bleed it was just warm to the touch.    
Suddenly the boy's eyes were wide open, hand flying up to cover his face. He shot back, backing into the wall and grabbing a fire poker.

“Who the hell are you?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mask boi  
> mask boi  
> mask boi
> 
> key writes Dream as a good guy? Couldnt be! :0


	3. who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yey! more small things and a reminder that this is going to very quickly become b a d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3
> 
> remember that blm is not a trend, blm is a movement.  
> keep signing petitions.

Bad inhaled, eyes shimmering. Dream had quickly caught up with the other two, already knowing a little bit from what turned out to be his mother. 

Five years had passed and all three of them had taken to calling him dad on a rare occasion, and while he thought it was hilarious, the three of them were ‘too old’ for such antics.

When Bad heard about a large area just outside of the Antarctic Empire, he decided that was where they would start their own county, because now all three of them were up for it. Of course, Dream still remembered his promise and Bad remembered his vows. 

When they were up for it, Bad would take them on the journey and get their comments on how much they liked the castle-like home being built for them there. 

One day at dinner George spoke up about something new.

“Protect you!”

Bad had asked what else they wanted to do with their country and all three of the boys began to chuckle, proclaiming that they wanted to protect him like he protected them.

~~_ And now he had ruined that for them. _ ~~

~~_ Bad felt something connect with his arm, drawing a sharp cry from him which was quickly followed by a glitchy snarl. _ ~~

“You are doing so good, Dream! Okay! Remember, tilt your heel back and swing sharply, remember to aim for the main functions that I taught you about.” Dream nodded and swung for his lower side, attempting to incapacitate him. 

“Perfect! George, are you seriously making another crown?”

“It’s for Dream!”

“You’ll make a fair person George,” Bad chuckled, ruffling his dark hair.

“Who are you?” Sapnap, now 15 -along with his brothers- stared Skeppy in the eyes, only two inches shorter than him. 

“Eheh- my name is Skeppy, hi-” He laughed awkwardly as Sapnap moved around him. George chuckled and began to fill bowls with soup in the kitchen. Dream sat at the couch, seemingly unbothered by his presence- but he could feel the cold and judging stare as he moved around.

“Okay!” Bad ducked back into the room, towering over them all. “Why does it feel so tense in here?”

“Your children are scary-” Sapnap knocked Skeppy over with the wing of his leg, a sword lingering near his neck from practically out of nowhere.

“You let your guard down sir,” Sapnap tucked the sword away and held out a hand to the man he had knocked over.

“I did, I guess I wasn’t expecting that from a kid.” He chuckled nervously as he accepted the black haired boy's hand.

“Sapnap whyyy?” Bad sighed, asking if Skeppy was okay before taking a careful breath and turning to the boy.

“I don’t know him. You said to be wary of people we don’t know.” Sapnap snorted, easily dodging Bad’s incoming hand.

“You are such a little muffin.”

“That’s why you love me,” Dream continued to glare at Skeppy until Bad sent them to sleep.

“I’m sorry Skeppy, they’re a handful-”

“No, I think they care about you a lot,” Skeppy waved goodbye and walked out of the small cottage on the tall hill.

Leaving Bad to close the door and smiled brighter than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading<3


	4. i dont need to know you, I know I want you dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whats going on in the present?
> 
> Oh.  
> Nothing good?
> 
> How surprising.
> 
> Uhuh.
> 
> Got it- SORRY BAD! People say they wanna see you be dadboyhalo again so-
> 
> Send him back?
> 
> Uhuh.
> 
> Got it-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bAdBoYhAlO iS a PoTat0
> 
> dadboyhalo is pog- but some of you may be upset to see him like this ;-;  
> soooo sorry :D

“Bad, wake up.” Phil’s voice echoed through the cell despite him knowing the demon before him was far from unconsciousness.

“Muffin.”

“You haven’t eaten in days Bad.”

“Where is Skeppy?”

“You need to eat.”

“Unlike you pitiful hybrids, I can go years without eating.” Bad hissed, that same glitch echoing in his mind.

“But it’s not comfortable.”

“Yes because I am so very comfortable.”

“Bad,” Phil sighed, 

“Where is Skeppy?” The demon repeated his statement, angry.

“Bad, you need to eat.” He was on his feet in an instant, immediately at the bars that confined him.

“Tell me where he is or get the  _ fuck _ away from me!” He glared, white eyes full of the fiery anger that showed just how demonic he could be.

Philza sighed and walked away, Bad brought his hand up to his chest for the warm comfort of his necklace and found nothing. A thin whine escaped him and he laid back down, curling into himself.

  
  


_ “Dream! Catch!” Sapnap flung a flaming torch at the masked bo, who quickly dodged and then extinguished it.  _

_ “Sapnap you muffin head! Stop trying to burn down the forest!” _

_ “Neverrrrrr!” He laughed and ran off, springing to a tree. Bad took a long sigh but smiled as Skeppy came back out, passing him a glass of tea. _

_ “They finally don’t hate me,” Skeppy waved around invisible flag, drawing a laugh from the slightly irritated demon.  _

_ “Told you they would get used to you.” Despite that, Skeppy felt Dream staring at him from where he was now sitting with George, who had leaned over and placed all of his focus into the way Dream sharpened his knife. _

“Bad!” Skeppy groaned as he ran through the woods towards civilization,

Towards the boys who could help Bad.

He didn’t know the way at all. 

It took him almost two weeks to actually reach the boys, who were already concerned due to the fact that Bad hadn’t come to visit threm in days and when they went to his base- nobody was there. They never went inside, but they were ready to.

  
  


“Dream! Sapnap! George!” Skeppy burst into the meeting room, he looked bad. Blood dripped from his head as he stumbled into the arms of George,

“Skeppy?! Skeppy are you alright?!” He straightened himself up, meeting Dream’s deep green eyes.

“Bad! Bad! They- they took Bad!” He was frantic, crying, bleeding.

“Skeppy. What do you mean they took Bad?” Dream held him up by the shoulders, tone calm but eyes wide.

“The- Philza and his boys- they showed up and- and Bad- oh god Bad!” He started crying again and Dream stood up, 

“They took a second of my fathers…”

He looked at his frantic friends and brothers, eyes growing cold in an instant.   


“But this time we aren’t kids, this time we can fight back,  _ this time we kill off their miserable family _ . I’m going to their country walls, George can you make sure Skeppy is okay?” He was met with a sharp nod. “Sap, you coming?”

“Of course.” He walked behind Dream, 

  
“PHILZA!” Dream fired a flaming arrow threw a palace window, Sapnap lit a torch and fired another arrow at an oncoming guard. “YOU HAVE EXACTLY THREE SECONDS TO GET OUT HERE BEFORE I BURN DOWN YOUR PATHETIC CASTLE WITH EVERTHING AND EVERYONE IN IT!” He shreiked, another arrow flying into the building. His mask was tucked over his face but people still dared not approach him, aside from the goliath that was charging at him now. In one swift movement, Dream had completely decapitated him.

Philza walked out, Technoblade flanking his left. 

_ Dream could easily take on Technoblade and Sapnap knew what he was doing. _

_ Yet- they still managed to hold the upper hand. _

“WHERE IS BAD?!” Dream shouted, voice angry and completely unconcealed. 

“I have no idea what you mean, has he not been there when you snuck through my lands to his home?” Phil smiled and Sapnap wanted to burn that smug ass smile off of his face then and there.

“Listen here,  _ Oh King Philza _ , you give me Bad back or I’m killing you here and now.” Sapnap seethed, still clutching a burning torch.

“Disband.”

“ **W h a t ?** "

“Disband your country, and I won’t kill Bad.” The asshole  smiled, wings flicking out and showing just how scared he was. 

_ If he killed Bad it would be instant war, and the Antarctic Empire would immediatly be destroyed. _

_ Even if the country disbanded, they could still easily just restart it. _

_ What was he playing at? _

_ Bad just wanted to remain peaceful. _

_ Why did he always get dragged into these affairs? _

_ He and Skeppy just wanted to live in the woods. _

_ He just wanted to see his practical sons and watch their country grow. _

“You won’t kill Bad no matter what.” Dream pulled up his mask, pressing it under his foot.

“Yeah? What makes you think that?”

“Because the moment you kill Bad, is the moment I kill you and the rest of your wretched family. So, it would be in your best interest to keep him alive.

“Uhuh.”

“And I won’t disband my country no matter what you do, however, I’ll give you an ultimatum. Free Bad right this second and don’t die or kill Bad and face hell on Earth. Not just you, your entire family. Your wife, your sons, your nephews, your advisiors, everyone will quickly see what someone who truly cares becomes. Granted, I won’t kill you immediatly, no no. That’s too easy. See, you can watch everyone you have ever cared about die right before your eyes and know that not a single one of them will recieve a proper burial- meaning they can’t join Notch in the End and then feel as I slowly drain every inch of life from your body and burn your body.”

“No.”

“No?”

“You are right. I won’t kill Bad. I’ll limit his contact with his soul.”

“What?”

“You think I don’t know how his necklace works?”

Dream growled as Sapnap made quick work of far too many guards for Philza’s comfort.

“Okay- how about this. We give you Bad, yes?”

Dream crossed his arms and clicked his boot, Sapnap caught the signal and stopped massacuring his guards.

“However, we form a treaty. You can’t attack us as long as we don’t attack you. We establish trade and- you give up this idea of revenge over your parents.”    
Dream tensed and Sapnap placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Of course I know they were your parent’s, nobody forgets their example.”

“Fine.”

“Fine?”

“Fine.”

“Techno, go get him.”

The boar prince turned and walked off. 

“Here,” The king produced a paper, passing it to Dream, who didn’t hesitate to sign it. He threw it back at the winged man, who smiled. After a few moments of tense silence, what sounded like the mix of a whimper and hiss filled their ears. 

Bad looked rough, he was obviously sick and he was covered in sickening bruises.

“What did you do?” Dream locked eyes with Philza, anger filling his thoughts. 

“How do you think I found out what I know?”

Phil’s smile made it so- so much worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eheheheheh 
> 
> spare me, ill go into detail about whaty happened during the two weeks if you wanttttttt :)


	5. an good magician never spills his secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehehehehhe :D
> 
> Bad returns! (and its not good)
> 
> also yes- I stole this chapters title from my other fic, because I can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi! <3
> 
> have a tiny bit of lore to fill your needs XD  
> this chapter is dedicated to that super nice person that commented on my last post- it made me cry and i LOVE you

_ “Come on Bad, I know you know.”  _

_ “I- I don’t-” _

_ Philza leaned over him, tightly gripping what looked to him like a wooden shovel. His arm ached, he raised his hand to his necklace, checking it for damage. _ _   
_ _ “What is with you and this necklace then?” Phil crouched in front of him and took the necklace in his hands, despite Bad’s frantic attempts to stop him. _

_ “Come on Bad, or I’ll smash it.” _

_ "Soul! Soul- it’s my soul-!” Bad tensed,  _

_ “Okay. So what happens if I take it?” _

_ His eyes went wide, “Don-don’t do that-!” Bad pushed himself up, wincing at the pain in his arms.  _

_ “What will happen?” He paused, _

_ “Sick! It’ll make demons tethered to the overworld sick a-and weak, because it’s important to keep your soul near you,” Bad shook and his voice shook even more. _

_ “I almost thought you wouldn’t answer,” Phil smiled, “Now come on then, what are their plans?” Phil reached around him and unclasped his necklace,  _

_ “Wait- don’t take it- I need that-” Bad reached to take it back, finding his hand to be swatted away almost instantly. _

_ “Plans.” _

_ “They’ve been doing this since they were kids, they have been training for this. They are brilliant children- they’re just making a place to live,” _

_ “That’s not true. They would have accepted trade deals if that was the case.” _

_ “I don’t know what they want to do, I was just a mentor-” _

_ “Seriously? Are you really going to keep that lie specifically?”  _

_ “It’s not a lie-” _

_ Phil gripped the demon’s chin, staring into pure, white fear. “Bad. Why is Dream so set on declining all of the offers I make to him?” He raised the necklace into the air. _

  
  


“Bad! Is he okay?!” 

_ Skeppy..? _

“He’s alright-”

“Where’s his necklace?!” He was much closer now, voice frantic as Bad forced himself up.

He coughed harshly, sluggishly moving.

“Philza took it.” Sapnap smashed something off to the side.

Skeppy lifted Bad up, walking to the room his sons had begged for him to take in the castle. They reached the room, Skeppy struggled with carrying him the whole way as Bad was nearly two feet taller than him, but eventually they did make it to the room.

“Bad? Are you okay?” Skeppy sat down with him, watching him with a worried look.

“I’m finee,” He was quite obviously sick, and tired, and in pain.

“Liar.” 

“Muffin,” 

“There’s muffins downstairs, are you hungry?”

“Are the boys down there?”

“They’re waiting for you,” He laughed softly,

Bad groaned, “Laterrrr,” 

“Alright, go to sleep Bad.” Skeppy chuckled, stealing his overcoat and throwing it into a small bin in the corner, he stood up. Bad grabbed his hand, dragging him back into the bed and hugging him tightly.

Eventually Bad fell asleep like that, refusing to let go.

Dream explained everything to George while he began to bake. Sapnap was unable to remain calm after what he had seen, grabbing a torch and heading into the woods to ‘collect materials’. 

“So we’ve entered a peace treaty with the Antarctic Empire?” George sighed, adjusting his glasses and pulling off the flower crown he’d made with Skeppy to help calm the older male while they were gone.

“Bad’s never been away from his soul for more than five minutes before. How long has it been?”

“No idea,” Dream sighed, glancing at the third batch of muffins he was making.

“He looks terrible. I’m going to look for melons in a little bit.”

“Of course, of course. I’m going to go check on him.”

“Dream, he’s okay. Skeppy is watching him.”

“I still wanna check,”

“Fine, but be quiet- he looked really tired.”

“You know I always am,” Dream laughed and headed up the stairs.

“You never are,” George posted as he grabbed chocolate chips from the pantry. He really hoped Bad was okay.

Dream walked back down soon after, “Fucking cuddling.”

“Huh?” George looked up, his sudden return slightly startling him. 

“They are cuddling up there.”

“Of course they are, that’s what you do when you are hurt, or scared, or fucking bored.” George threw a spoon at him, knocking some of the room’s tension away with it.

“I do not!”

“Uhuh,” He laughed and smiled. “You want the leftover batter then?”

“Yes!” Dream visibly brightened, batter was always great, and even better with chocolate!

“Then you have to admit you get clingy often.” George was smug, sticking out his tongue at the blonde.

“Fineeee. Okay, I GUESS I can be clingy... _ sometimes _ .”

“That was the farthest thing from genuine-”

“You never said I had to mean it!”

“True, okay fine. You can have the batter when I’m done.”

“Yes!” He pumped his fist in the air, knocking his mask up higher on his head.

“Dream, I can hear you from across the yard.” Sapnap groaned as he walked back into the house, burning out the torch in hand.

“Yeah? Well I can smell tree’s burning in the distance.”

“I can see your stupid mask from over here!”

“I can practically taste the burned melons you probably hit!”

“I can feel your stupidity stretching over here!”

“I can tell none of you are going to stop shouting,” They whipped around to see Bad standing there, hand pressed against his head with a new outfit on. A simple white turtleneck and looser pants made him look slightly more human than he usually did, aside from the fact that with his hat missing his horns were even more prominent.

  
“Bad! I said you shouldn’t be moving so fast!” Skeppy turned the corner too fast and fell down the stairs, the tall demon man catching him before he face planted onto the cobblestone floors.

“Bad, how are you feeling?” George passed him a muffin, a caring smile fading onto his exhausted face. 

“I’m just fine,” He chuckled and stole a blueberry muffin, not bothering to ask because after all, they wouldn’t say no. 

“He’s lying.”

“Skeppy!” Bad let go, dropping him to the floor. “Rude muffinhead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bahahahahh 
> 
> im satan and love torturing every character I write into my stories X3


	6. am i a good dad- or nothing more than cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad remembers a time when everything was better,
> 
> then is forced back into reality when he's dragged out to face the king.
> 
> Lets clarify; Philza is a dick here. Definitely, butttttt- ehhhhhhhhh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohoOoh i wrote most of this while crying :D
> 
> ALSO 2000+ WORDS?!  
> IN ONE CHAPTER IN SOMETHING I WROTE?!?!  
> THATS WEIRD

_“Baddddd!” Sapnap ran behind him, laughing as he evaded an incoming stick. “George is attacking me!”_

_“Bad! He keeps stealing me flower crowns!”_

_“Hey Dad do you know-” Everyone froze, Bad’s gaze finding Dream in an instant._

_“Did you just-?” The demon faltered, looking the blonde up and down._

_“I’m sorry Bad, I uh- I don’t know why I-” Suddenly he was in front of him, leaning on his knees. Bad wrapped him in a hug, ignoring the way his soul stone stabbed into his chest from under the scarf._ ~~Now he wished he could feel that pain.~~

_“Do you think I’m a good Dad then muffinhead?” Bad laughed, his smile bright._

_“You- you’re not mad..?” Dream was confused, he was almost positive that the demon would throw him out then and there- maybe even kill him. After all, demons were known for their very short tempers- even Bad had snapped at him once- although, he had nearly George blown to bits by a creeper- so it wasn’t undeserved_

_“Of course not, I just wanna know if I’m a good dad,” Bad smiled, sharp fangs on full show._

_“A uh- a great one,” Dream laughed, it was..extremely tense to say the least._

_“Thank you then, why’s it so quiet?” Bad swiveled his head around as he released Dream, landing on a frozen pair of nine year olds._

_“What about you two? Do you think I’m a good parent?”_

_“Nope,” Sapnap crossed his arms and held his head high, Bad frowned._

_“You’re an awesome one!” George supplied, retrieving his newest flower crown from off Sanap’s head._

_“Yeah!” Sapnap and Dream synced, the blonde finally straightening up. He lifted his mask off the floor from where he dropped it and chuckled._

“Dad!” Bad froze, obviously startled as Dream jumped in front of him.

“Notch! Dream, you will be the death of me.”

“Sucks that you can’t die then,” Dream stuck out his tongue at Bad, tossing his mask to the side. 

“Yes I can,” Bad rolled his eyes and leaned back into his seat on the couch, it had been a good three weeks since his soul was moved from him and he was in the weakest state the boys had ever seen him in. He had even had trouble standing that morning, his body refusing to work. Nether demons may be able to go a very long time without food but- without their souls? They wouldn’t die, they would just- fade. Until they were reunited with their soul, and depending how long it had been, they could take months to recover. 

“You need to eat Bad,”

“But I can-”

“Go years without eating, yadda yadda! Not when you don’t have your stone at your neck at all times. You have to eat. No questions asked, or I’ll make Skeppy feed you like a child.” Dream grinned maniacally, 

“Notch, go away child,” Bad tried to push him away, finding himself to be far weaker than he would have ever liked (and had honestly ever felt) since he first spawned in the Nether. 

“‘M sorry,” He was quiet, hands brushing over wounds that were taking far longer than usual to heal due to that same lack of soul energy. 

“Take it back,” 

“What…?”

“Don’t you ever apologize for what happened again. This is not your fault, it’s those good for nothing damn spoiled brats fault.” Dreams’s tone was venomous, but it still brought him comfort that they wouldn’t give up everything because of this; in fact, their hatred had likely tripled. 

Bad chuckled, ruffling the blonde’s hair and trying to force the tension away. It worked with just one word,

“Language,” 

Three days of calm settled over the house,

“Bad- do you think you can move enough to get on a horse?” Skeppy leaned over him, he had been joking about wanting to laze around up until Dream came in and said they needed to go.

“I have been alive for hundreds of years, nearly faced death multiple times, raised three children at once and-”

“Badddd” Skeppy groaned, flopping back slightly.

“An-and I don’t know…” Bad shivered despite how warm it was. He wasn’t used to feeling this weak, to be honest- he hated himself for even allowing it to get this bad.

“You don’t have the answer to something you have no reason to have the answer to?” Skeppy fell dramatically, “Whatever shall we do! Boys, your father- he doesn’t know the answer!”

“Muffinhead,” The demon grumbled, pulling his blanket closer to his chest.

“Nope, c’mon Bad, we have to get you to a horse.” 

“But whyyy?”

Silence filled the room, confusing him. 

“What?”

“Huh- oh nothing! Sorry Bad, zoned out. C’mon,” Skeppy helped the latter stand, guiding him to the stables and carefully maneuvering him onto the horse before clambering onto it himself. 

He glanced around to see the boys he raised in full armor, potions and swords hanging from their sides.

“Okay- okay, what’s going on,..?” The four of them shared uneasy glances, just making Bad more curious. “Where are we going, or I’m refusing to go anywhere.”

“Bad, we could take you literally anywhere we wanted right now.” Sapnap threw a berry at him and he sighed.

“Dream, tell me where we are going; right now.” 

“But-”

“No buts. Where are we going?”

“I don’t want to get your hopes up _or worry you_..” Dream sighed, “we are going to the Antarctic Empire, we have to talk to Phil.” 

“Why do I have to-”

“He demanded you were there,”   
  


_Ah,_

_That one didn’t make very much sense._

_Although, in his state, Bad highly doubted much would make sense to him._

_The group was purposely keeping him out of the loop._

_Damnit._

He leaned back into Skeppy, ignoring the giggles of the shorter man and deciding to just rest his eyes for a bit. 

  
  


The next time someone woke him; they were at the country walls, about to enter a place that Bad could only wish was foreign. 

As they moved inside, he spotted a much older Niki. 

God, she looked so much like her mother, Bad seriously wished that the woman had never decided to stand up to Philza; but that was what the whole family was like- never taking any form of tyranny lightly. 

Unluckily for him, Niki had spotted him as well. She darted over to them, a basket filled with pastries clutched in her still small hands. 

“Boys!” Her voice rang through the air, Dream froze for a moment- only to recognize her and ease himself back out. They had all been around each other a lot, hanging out whenever Bad had the chance to bring them into the area. 

“Hello Niki, how are you doing?” George answered smoothly, they may have been in a rush but he missed talking with the bubbly blonde. 

“It’s been good, my dad finally decided that I was allowed to run the shop full scale. It took him long enough, hey Bad do you-” She finally rounded on the demon, eyes wide. It wasn’t that obvious he was hurt, was it? No. That would have been impossible, his skin was a night black and there was no chance she could see the bags under his eyes or the very few remaining bruises, the scars maybe, but he had always had scars. 

“What is it Niki?” 

_MUFFIN!_

  
His voice completely gave him away,

"What happened to him?” and for the second time that day- Niki turned to George and crossed her arms.

"Ah- mm… Philza decided he wasn't happy with SMP’s progress.” George pulled his glasses over his eyes, a soft sigh echoing from him. They could feel the stares and the sudden attention they were gaining quite obviously made their resident demon very uncomfortable- because if someone attacked; he was absolutely a liability 

“Look Niki, you know we love to be around you, really! But we have to go, important country shit,” Sapnap sighed, he loved her (platonically, fuck you creeps) and didn’t want her to have to see Bad’s condition too much longer. 

“Language,” Niki gigged and nodded,

“Get on your way, maybe I'll keep the twins out of your hair for you.” And with that, the blonde disappeared into the crowd with a playful wink and smile.

“Philza.” Dream spat his name, glare clear even from under the mask. 

“Hello Dream,” Phil swept his arm wide, smiling brightly despite the situation. “I see Bad hasn’t gotten any better,”

It took everything in Sapnap not to lunge at Philza. To not end his life then and there. 

“Sons of bitches,” Tommy walked into the room, “The twins ran off with the orphan girl from the- oh.” Tommy analyzed the room before deciding he didn’t care. Bad forcefully kept his mouth shut, kind of surprising Skeppy when the kid kept talking.

“Tommy- please tell me you don’t mean that they snuck out again.”

“Eh, then I won’t say anything,” He tossed a paper ball into the air, “But the assholes definitely are in for hell when they get back, judging by your reaction.” The teen smiled, rolling his shoulders and relaxing farther in the chair as he kept cursing. The group silently worried why the demon didn’t say anything to the blonde team, although Dream decided he could always ask later. 

Bad on the other hand, already knew he would have to deal with the swelling pain in his chest later. He was obviously tense, trying to stand tall over them and fill his demonic quota - and yet as he visibly shook under Phil’s gaze, he didn’t look terrifying, just terrified. 

“Philza.” Dream was tired of this, he could care less about the familial situations within their walls. He cared about his own family, which is why they came.

“Sorry, my boys are making it very hard to focus. Alright so, judging by the letter you sent me- you want _me_ to allow a demon into my walls, so that he can be around a necklace that would give him the strength to terrorize my people?” Dream grit his teeth, nails digging into his palms as he thankfully concealed his anger behind the mask. Sapnap on the other hand was losing it more and more by the second, he wanted to attack the kind right then and there. Then, he wanted to skewer the teen across the room- because he was positive there was a reason Bad was quiet when he cursed despite everything. 

“It wasn’t a request.” Dream lifted his mask slightly, revealing his mouth as he popped a piece of a cookie into it. “You will be allowing him to see his own soul Philza.” There was a small smile on Dream’s face, it seemed to perfectly mock Phil’s. 

“I don’t think so.” Phil returned the smile, watching them with shockingly angry eyes paired with the still bright smile. 

“I'm not doing this with you.” Dream spat, hand resting on his sword.

A bright smile covered Tommy’s face as he paused mid-throw. He darted over to his father, whispering something in the king’s ear. 

“Bad, what do you think?” The demon froze, slinking behind Skeppy as his eyes widened. 

“Hey. This conversation is-”

“About him, therefore he should be consulted. Shouldn’t he?” Phil smiled, brushing off Dream with no hesitation. 

George, who hadn’t said a single word the entire time, stepped towards Bad, offering him a hand and instructing him to breathe. Dream and Sapnap moved in front of them, taking into full account how much Bad was shaking under the king's attention. 

“You fuck off. I don’t know what you did while he was here, but you will not be speaking to him.” Dream slammed his hand onto the desk, feeling the wood splinter under it.

“It’s still a no, Dream. Unless _he wants to defend himself_ , he is a demon after all, shouldn’t he be good at bartering and deals?”

“I could ask the same thing about your good for nothing, piglin hybrid of a son.” Dream spat, grabbing his sword. “We all know that the four of us could easily take on your entire family. If I’m correct, Skeppy actually took down one of your twins until he used cheeky tactics to overtake him, so I would suggest you are very careful with your words.”

“Get out,”

“Necklace.”

“Goodbye now,”

“Give me his necklace.”

“When he asks for it himself.”

“Dream,” Sapnap placed a hand on his masked friend’s shoulder, bandana slipped peacefully under his hair. Sapnap nudged him back slightly, gesturing for him to look at Bad. 

Bad was leaning less on Skeppy. He stood up to his full height and walked directly over to Philza, focusing on not falling.

“Necklace. Give.” His voice was quiet, strained. He stood, completely towering over the king- somehow managing to seem smaller. 

“Come again Bad?” Philza leaned down and Bad heard wood meet wood as Philza leaned back up. Bad blinked, tensing, he flipped his head to the side as the door flung open. He backed up, sliding in front of them all as two infamous twins burst into the room. 

“Meeting?” Wilbur smiled, stepping gracefully around Techno to stand beside his father. 

Dream glowered as he glared at the soldier, mask still pulled tight over his face. He kept glazing at Bad, his vision beginning to fade red everytime he noticed how much the demon was shaking and how he refused to make eye contact with the king. The demon who usually dominated the energy of the room, was obviously scared, and that filled said demon’s children and friend with raw anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take me to the moon, cause I feel so used -Penelope Scott 
> 
> anywaysssss XD

**Author's Note:**

> e he e he he h he  
> leverage is a fun word :D
> 
> also- Dark Philza was too rare for my liking sooo, while it was originally going to be Dream there, I changed it halfway through the writing.
> 
> As with everything I write, I will do my best to get out a chapter AT LEAST once a week.


End file.
